


Fixed Things

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginnings of Finn/Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Lightsabers, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey & Finn & Rose Tico Friendship, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Post-Crait, Rey and Finn renew their friendship — and something more.





	Fixed Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Friends to Lovers/Friends With Benefits
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know I’m repeating myself. Call it a response to something in a video that pissed me off like whoa.

Crait was miles away, and yet a piece of it still lingered in Rey’s mind — along with the no doubt ruined Supremacy. Even that memory...  
  
They said that people replayed memories as a survival technique. Rey could only suppose her replay was part of a painful lesson.   
  
How could she have been so stupid, she couldn’t help but wonder. Even with the knowledge that Snoke had manipulated everything, it didn’t really assuage Rey’s feelings of being duped. She hadn’t survived on Jakku for fourteen years by being gullible. She knew that much. And yet she had thought there was a pinprick of light in Kylo Ren, of reason —  
  
Even after what he had done to Han. And Finn.   
  
Finn. Even that idea was enough to make her stomach churn. She had no doubt betrayed him, going off to try and save the man who’d tried to kill him. Finn, who had meant everything to her. Had been her first friend. It hadn’t been Kylo who was the first to express interest in her safety. It was Finn.   
  
Maybe she had lost him. Maybe, in a way, she deserved it.   
  
Even as Rey picked at her food, watching the black-haired girl Finn had first tended to on the Falcon chatting away with Kaydel Ko Connix, she watched Finn eating with Poe. She hadn’t been quite able to face him as of late. They’d hugged on Crait — and stars, that had felt good — but even so...  
  
She picked at her food. It wasn’t really like her to do it, and yet she could understand now why some people lost their appetites when they were upset. Or feeling guilty, like she was now.   
  
She’d been duped.   
  
Finn would never forgive her for that.   
  
Rey got up, shoving her food to the side, before going into the Falcon’s garage. She was good at fixing things. Always was. Working as a mechanic before she’d earned her keep as a scavenger did that.   
  
Maybe fixing things could help.   
  
***  
  
Putting together the lightsaber again was no use. After it had split apart on the Supremacy, putting it back together would be a losing battle. The only thing she could save was the crystal, and the rest was barely worth a quarter-portion.   
  
She could feel Kylo over the Force Bond. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel him — he expected being Supreme Leader to be everything he ever wanted. He was wrong.   
  
She almost pitied him. Almost. It was an unpleasant feeling, all sharp edges and sharp teeth, and she wished she could hollow it out.   
  
“So what happened to your lightsaber?”   
  
Finn’s voice, behind her. Rey almost jumped, then laughed despite herself. She supposed she was grateful it wasn’t Kylo.   
  
“It...broke,” she said. “B — Kylo and I were fighting over it, and it just...broke.” _Ben._ She had nearly slipped up in calling him Ben. Thank the stars she hadn’t, in front of Finn — that would have been horrible!  
  
Finn furrowed his brow in concern. “Rey,” he said, “What aren’t you telling me?”  
  
“It’s nothing, Finn. I messed up.”  
  
“You saved us at Crait.”  
  
Rey laughed hollowly. “I might have been good as responsible for you being attacked.”  
  
“The First Order was already on our tail after D’Qar. You’re not making sense, Rey.”  
  
Rey sighed. And she told him. About the Force Bond, about plenty more. She looked at the workbench in that moment, almost unable to meet Finn’s eyes.   
  
“Sounds like he tricked you,” Finn said. “I mean...”  
  
“I was duped. I thought he was lonely like I was. I was wrong.”  
  
Finn stepped towards her, took her hand. The first time they had held hands, Rey hadn’t been used to it, someone actually caring about her safety. She had fought for survival since she was a little girl, and she certainly hadn’t been used to sentient contact. And yet her eyes widened as Finn took her hand.  
  
“I don’t...agree with what you did.” Finn was clearly trying to find the right words. “But there’s nothing wrong with you.”  
  
Rey bit her lip. “Can you stay with me a while?” she said.   
  
“Not like I have anything to do.” Finn looked over at the blue crystal she’d managed to salvage. Then, “You’re trying to fix it?”  
  
“Maybe make a new one. Maybe it’s time.” Rey exhaled softly. “It’s about time I had my own lightsaber.”  
  
“Maybe I can help?”   
  
Rey smiled at him. “I’d welcome your help.”  
  
“Great. Where do we start?”  
  
***  
  
Finding the parts was a matter of knowing where to look. According to the long-gone Jedi Bao-Dur’s recordings on the subject, a power cell, an emitter matrix, a lens and a crystal were the bare components of Rey’s new weapon. Rey kept the crystal hanging around her neck, even as she searched for parts.   
  
(Poe was also willing to help. “I’m not a Jedi,” he said, “But I know a little bit about what goes into lightsabers.” He’d gone quiet when Rey had pressed him for more on the matter)  
  
Rose, the black-haired girl, had volunteered a power cell. She and Kaydel were dating, apparently, and Rey couldn’t help but feel a tug of affection watching the two interact. If she had something like that with Finn...  
  
She crushed that thought as quickly as it came.   
  
Leia volunteered some parts that were salvaged from the ruins of what Rey knew was Ben Solo’s lightsaber. Fitting, she supposed. In a way, she could only imagine she was honoring what Ben Solo could have been.   
  
She put the separate, disparate parts on the workbench and assembled them. She concentrated, making sure that the single blade — for the blade that had first saved her life — was well-constructed. Igniting it, keeping it carefully away from Finn, Rose and Poe, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight.   
  
“Looks good!” Poe said.   
  
Finn said nothing, though Rey could feel his admiration on her. She deactivated the blade before hooking it to her belt. They would reach Bespin in no time. Get some needed rest and healing. Necessary after what they went through.   
  
Rose and Poe must have sensed she needed a moment, because they left her with Finn. Finn smiled. He was already handsome, no beautiful, but it seemed only enhanced when he smiled. “You’re going to give the First Order hell. I know it.”  
  
“Thanks.” Rey paused as she spoke. “You’ve always been there for me, haven’t you? Even when I’ve pushed you away. Even when I haven’t known...how much you mean to me.”  
  
“You’ve meant everything to me since we met on Jakku.”  
  
“That far back?” Rey said.   
  
Finn nodded.   
  
“You’re:..in love with me.” Rey couldn’t help but feel a sort of excitement and relief, mixed with worry — no one had ever felt that way towards her.   
  
“Of course. When I fought against Kylo in the forest on the Starkiller planet, I loved you then. I still do.”  
  
Of course. If only she’d known. If only Finn had been able to go with her to Ach-To. Kylo had said that she was nothing, but not to him. But she wasn’t nothing to anyone...except maybe Kylo himself.   
  
“I thought you’d never forgive me.”  
  
“It doesn’t make me love you any less.”  
  
Rey hugged him. It was impulsive, almost crushing. This...this was the last night she would spend completely alone.   
  
“Of course,” she said. “I love you too, Finn. I always have.”  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder. It felt different now, like they were changing everything. Finn wasn’t just her friend, but her other half. She was going to stop Kylo — but she would do it with Finn by her side.   
  
And together, they were all but unstoppable.


End file.
